It has been proposed to provide a game in which a motor operated means is provided for causing a playing surface to be vertically vibrated so that movable playing pieces placed on the playing surface tend to move along the playing surface. In some cases, this has been accomplished by designing the movable playing pieces so that they tend to move in one direction when vibrated. Such toys, while very entertaining, have the drawback that they must of necessity be somewhat expensive and require some source of power such as a battery or means for connection to a commercial source of power.
While mechanical arrangements have been devised for causing reciprocation of a playing surface, prior art devices are for the most part not concerned with imparting a vibratory movement to a playing surface parallel to the plane of the playing surface. Furthermore, some of them are quite complicated, involving crank operated devices.